Me in KHR World?
by Reina1505
Summary: Full summary inside. Second fanfic. Plz go on easy to me, even this is my second fanfic. HibarixOC, slightly 18OC69/69OC18 and brotherly love OCx? in later chapter. The surprise one will reveal later. Plz RnR WARNING: It might be a little bit or A LOT OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:**

**Your everyday high scholar girl who loves KHR manga and anime suddenly has to go to Tsuna's world in order to protect Tsuna's world and her world as well as the girl in prophecy who can predict the future of their world. For her own safety, Reborn make the certain perfect a personal bodyguard for her. For her first time, she can feel a true friendship between her and Tsuna co and true love from a certain prefect who love bite people to death and overprotective to her. But a certain pineapple illusionist also wants to win her heart and will do everything to win her heart. She might look like an average girl, but infact, she's not an average girl...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing from KHR (Expect for the OC Character and the plot)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>=pagebreakplease=<strong>

**Tsuna: New fanfic huh?**

**Reina: Yep, this time I'm IN THE STORY :D**

**Gokudera: Wait, I believe the author/** **authoress shouldn't in his/her story. It BREAKS the code!**

**Reina: Maybe. But when I'm in the story, none of you will ****recognize me.**

**Tsuna: You mean...that we will forget you *almost cry***

**Gokudera: for the first time, I might miss you**

**Reina: Come on, all of you still recognize me and Aya-chan in "The Wind Guardian" So, don't worry about it**

**Tsuna: Okay...**

**Reina: I must go now. Hope to see you again *vanish***

**Gokudera: Where did she go! O_O**

**Tsuna: S-SHE VANISHES! O_O**

**Reborn: Calm down, you two. You will meet Reina in the story. Since no one will announce, I will. Enjoy the chapter and reviews with your dying will. ****Criticisms are welcome Ciao Ciao**

**=pagebreakplease=**

* * *

><p>Me in KHR World! Story 01: Prologue<p>

Another boring day for a high scholar girl who loves manga and anime called "Katekyo Hitman Reborn". She always does the same thing from Monday to Friday, wake up in the morning, go to the school, have an extra class everyday, do the homework, and blah... blah... Blah.

"_This is so boring. Every time, Everyday, I always do the same thing over and over. At least I want do something exciting for once."_ Thought her when she gets bored. She's getting sick for living like, but she never expects what's coming in the future.

That day, the day she never forgot, is the day that changed her life. She was sitting in her classroom while listen the lesson. She was very sleepy because she did her homework until late night.

"_Oh, great. He never gets tired for this. Aww... I'm sleepy. I want to close my eyes, but he will punish me."_ She thought that while do her best not to sleep, but eventually, she slept on her desk.

* * *

><p><em>In the dream world...<em>

_She __stood up__ in a pitch black area. There was nothing around her. _

"_Huh? It seems I feel asleep during the lesson. I will get punishment for this. Come on, hurry up and wake up!" She said to herself, but she couldn't wake up, like something holding her not to wake up. _

_Suddenly, a voice __echo. "The time has come, the __prophecy one. You better prepare for the worst. Hurry up! They're coming for you." That voice made her jump. _

"_What! Who's coming for me? What do you mean by' the prophecy one'? Please, answer me!" She shouted so loud. _

"_I can't tell you now. Now, hurry, run for your life! Run and hide until the Cervello__ women come and get you. They know the best for you, unlike the ones who have come for you. We're running out the time! They're already here, the ones who's come for you. Now, run, run before they get you!" Before she asked again, she swallowed by the darkness._

* * *

><p>She finally woke up from her weird dream when she heard a big "BBBOOOOMM..." coming from the east of her school building. Shocked and panicked, everyone, including her, in the class ran to the emergency exit.<p>

"_Wait a minute! Did the voice say 'Cervello'? Isn't that in Katekyo Hitman Reborn's manga and anime...? Wait, don't tell me the ones who's after me is..."_ She thought it deeply while running alongside her classmates to the emergency exit.

Unfortunately, the ones who attack the school were block the way and it was the Millefiore's white spell.

"Well, bro, how we can find the prophecy one if there's so many people in here?" Asked the one of the white spell who uses the Strom Flame.

"Don't worry, captain. The prophecy one's power will tell us and it's nearby. But we can make it come out." Answered the one of the black spell who uses the Mist Flame.

"Nice idea, bro. Let's do it!" Then both of them pulled out their scythes and activated their flames.

See them pull out their weapon, the students and teachers ran back for another way out, but block by the Mist Flame user.

"Sorry, but all of you can't go anywhere until we find the prophecy one." Said the Mist Flame user calmly.

"The prophecy one, show yourself! If you don't show yourself, we will cut these people until you show yourself!" Said the Strom Flame user harshly.

She's panic to hear that. She didn't want someone get hurt because of her, but if she shows herself, what will they do to her? She struggled in her heart until the Strom Flame user said something.

"Fine, it's your choice." Then he walked to the frightened students and teachers and the Mist flame user followed him.

"W-Wait! Don't hurt them!" She shouted loud and the attackers stop their movement.

"If you want the prophecy one, come and get me." Said the girl bravely and ran past the Mist Flame user who not aware for that. When she pasted him, he sensed her power.

"Captain, she's the prophecy one!" Shouted the Mist user.

"Then, get her, NOW!" The attackers ignored the frightened people in there and ran after her.

* * *

><p>Since she couldn't go down, she went up and stopped in the rooftop. A dead end.<p>

"_Oh no, I can't run anymore. What should I do?"_ Before she acted, the black spell people were here.

"You can't run anywhere, little girl of prophecy. So, let's stop this game and come with us!" Said the Strom Flame user in victory.

"You shouldn't worry about anything. We won't harm you. After all, you're precious to us. So, come with us and we will treat you well." Said the Mist Flame user politely, so she can trust them, he think.

"Sorry, my answer is no. I never trust the Millefiore." Said her bravely and she realized what she said.

"It seems she know about that. She's really the prophecy one."

"Since she doesn't want come with us, we must force her." Then they charged her.

She waited for her end and suddenly,

"Stop right there, people from the white spell! She's coming with us." Two similar women jumped in front of her.

"Since we're here, you have no right to take her with you. So, retreat immediately." Said another woman and both the women grabbed her and three of them vanish into the air, leaving those black spell alone.

* * *

><p>In a different place between her dimension and another dimension...<p>

The two similar women released her as soon as they arrived.

"Don't worry, you will be safe, but not for a long time." Then, they noticed the girl looked them so curious and shock.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked other of the women.

"No. Nothing at all. Just both of you look similar like those in 'there'." She didn't want to brother them because they supposed in that manga and anime.

"We must take you to them, the Vongola Family, as fast as we can. You're not safe in your world for now. And you should be careful; many people want to use your power, including the ones who come after you."

"But first, you pick a name, not your real name." When she heard "Vongola family", she felt there's a bit hope.

"Really? You mean the tenth boss of Vongola family?" They gave her a slight nod.

"Now, pick a name. So, no one know your real identify expect us." She was thinking for awhile and came out a name.

"... Reina." They smiled a little for her answer.

"It settled. From now on, you will be calling 'Reina' in our world."

"Now, we take you back for awhile to prepare yourself, Reina the prophecy girl."

And so it begins. Her journey in KHR World.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**uthoress Note:**

**This chapter is a sample, so I might not update weekly like the first one because I want to know all the readers' opinions. It might update around two or four months later. Be patient, okay? Please leave a reviews if you want to update fast *puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Full summary:**

**Your everyday high scholar girl who loves KHR manga and anime suddenly has to go to Tsuna's world in order to protect Tsuna's world and her world as well as the girl in prophecy who can predict the future of their world. For her own safety, Reborn make the certain perfect a personal bodyguard for her. For her first time, she can feel a true friendship between her and Tsuna co and true love from a certain prefect who love bite people to death and overprotective to her. But a certain pineapple illusionist also wants to win her heart and will do everything to win her heart. She might look like an average girl, but infact, she's not an average girl...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Expect for the plot and OC Character.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It seems everyone's looking toward the new chapter ^_^ for your sake, I post the new chapter. Enjoy. Please RnR. <strong>**Criticisms are welcome. And I won't update "The Wind Guardian" for awhile. Thank you very much for loving my fanfic, both in Deviantart and Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Me in KHR World! Story 02: The Arrival<p>

It was a peaceful night, but it wasn't peaceful as it sees. At the top of a tall building, some strange light looked like fireflies burning brightly then dimming and also explosion. And a young man with a blue flame at his forehead was against a man with a sword, tie with his left hand, and a long silver hair. The young man is seems overwrought. The silver-haired man smirked for that.

"Why'd you come to Japan? If you don't slip it out, I'll slice you into three pieces." Asked the silver-haired man.

"I have no need to answer thee." Replied the young man and the silver-haired man attack him.

"I heard that you came here with the prophecy girl. Where is she? You know what happen if you don't slip it out." Asked the silver-haired man harshly while he's attacking the young man.

"I won't say a word about Ojō-sama's hideout." Replied the young man. The battle was rising. They didn't aware there was a pair of eyes looks worried; somewhere hear the tall building, watching the fight went on.

"Basilicum, please be safe." A worried, female voice said it.

* * *

><p>It's Sunday. Tsuna and his two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, decided to ditch the preps and hanged out with the girls and kids. Everything was prefect, well, perfect in Tsuna's daily day, until a huge blast came out from nowhere. Tsuna tried to get away from there, but knocked out by someone.<p>

"I'm...sorry." Apologized the stranger while getting up, but he realized and shock who's under him.

"Thou art...!" Said the stranger shock.

"Thou...in the 21st century...? Who are you?" Asked Tsuna confusedly.

Before the stranger answered Tsuna, "BASILICUM!" A worried, female voice shouted that. A girl in a school uniform from the country he didn't know, wearing a cap and simple jacket with hoodie to hide her face, ran approaches them. She looked like an average girl, but Tsuna can sensed she's different like other girl.

"Basilicum, are you okay? We should retreat now. You can't fight him." Said the girl worried.

"Ojō-sama? What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Said the stranger shock. He never expected she will show up from her hideout.

"Well...well...well, so this is the 'Ojō-sama' that you're talking about. Hang over her as well as something you carry from Italy." The silver-haired man said it as he came out from the giant hole. The brunette sensed a fear came out from the girl's face. Are at his forehead the dying will? Who's this girl? A princess? (A/N: Ojō-sama means Princess)

"_Oh no, I must take Ojō-sama and lord Sawada out from here."_ He quickly grabbed both the girl and Tsuna's wrist and run as fast as they could.

"You're not going anywhere." And the silver-haired man landed in front of them. The young man quickly stood between them to defend Tsuna and the girl. The man tried his best to fight the silver-haired man, but injured and the swordman kicked him to the glass window.

"Now, that weakling is gone. You have no choice, but go with me back to Italy, prophecy girl." Again, the brunette felt the fear come out from the girl, this time is greater than before. Before he acted, Reborn appeared with his ridiculous outfit and hold a green gun, pointing to Tsuna. The woolen mitten was in his hands.

"Protect them and yourself with your dying will, Tsuna." BANG!

Yep, you can guess it. Tsuna in Dying will, still half-naked.

Tsuna began to attack the swordman, but the swordman was more powerful than him and he was quickly beat Tsuna up.

The flame on his forehead died out. "Oh shot..."

"This is the end." Before the swordman landed his sword to Tsuna, some smoke balls threw between them and lifted a heavy smoke.

"This way. Hurry." Tsuna felt his wrist grabbed by someone and pulled him through the smoke.

"Ojō-sama!"

They came out at behind of fallen table with the young man at their side.

"Lord Sawada. I'm sorry. We have been followed. We don't have much time to explain. Please take this and Ojō-sama out from here. To the most safe place. She has been discovered by _them_." And he handed an expensive-looking box to Tsuna. Tsuna was speechless. He didn't know what's going on.

"So, that's what you bring to here from Italy. Hand that box and the girl over if you don't want to die early." Said the swordman in victory.

The young man was in the guard, ready to defend Tsuna and the girl. Before they fought again...

"Isn't it embarrassing being so rough on kids, Superbi Squalo?" Said a voice belonged to Dino. Dino appeared with his man behind him.

"If you don't stop this distasteful game of yours, I will be your opponent." Said Dino while strengthen his whip.

"Very well then. For today I will quietly NOT GO HOME." Suddenly he grabbed Tsuna's hair roughly.

"Let him go." Dino charged him. From his sword, he took some small bombs and blasted them between them to blind him.

"Cih! Guys, are you alright?" Said Dino, managed to come through the smoke.

"For your sake, I will leave their life in your hands, but I take this." Said the swordman, holding the expensive-looking box. "See ya." And he ran away from there.

"Oh no, the Vongola rings..." Said the young man and began to after him, but fell down because the injure he had.

"Basilicum, please stop! You're wounded. Beside you did your best." Said the girl comfort the young man. Before he replied her, he passed out.

"We should take him to the hospital. I already have an empty room for him. Let's go, _Reina_." Said Dino and lifted him.

"We're coming with Dino, Tsuna." Said Reborn to Tsuna.

"Why?"

"Because Dino must explain everything why this girl..." He pointed to 'Reina'. "Is here and almost not protected."

"To be honest, who **is **this girl? Why she must be protected?"

"She's Reina, the prophecy girl who can see everything about the past, present and future of Vongola family, including **you**. She must be protected because she holds information about Vongola, including the weakness and every mafia family want the information to against Vongola. And it's your job not to let the enemies get her."

...

...

...

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it's little bit crappy, since I try to adapt from the manga ^^;<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Expect for the plot and OC Character.**

**Since I'm in good mood, I will post this chapter twice this week. Cheer up, everyone! Please R&R. ****Criticisms are welcome. And I'm sorry if the chapter's short. I will make longer in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Me in KHR World! Story 03: Reina, the Prophecy Girl<p>

"Yo-You go-gotta b-be kid-kiddi-ng m-me." Said Tsuna shocked and falter.

"It's true about what Reborn's said, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_." Replied Reina.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Tsuna more shocked and confused.

"I will tell you when we already in the hospital." And Reina walked alongside Dino. Still confused, he followed them to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"How's Basilicum, Dino-san?" Asked Reina little worried to the 'Basilicum'.<p>

"Don't worry about it." Dino petted her head like the father comfort his child. "The doctor said he will be fine."

"B-But, it's my fault. I should come here with you." Replied Reina sadly. Tears were almost flowing from her eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault. According to your vision, he will end up like this, right? So, it's alright, Basil-kun will understand." Said Dino, comforting Reina.

She nodded slightly and washed away her tears. Tsuna felt she was just a normal girl, nothing more, but there's something different about her.

"A-Ano...who's he? The one who's attack us before." Asked Tsuna unsure.

"Should I explain to Tsuna, Dino-san?" Asked Reina, collect her bravery.

"You should. You know more than me." Answer Dino honestly.

"O-Okay." He turned her attention to Tsuna. "That man is Superbi Squalo. He's one of member of Varia, Vongola's ultimate independent assassination team. They infamous because they work in the darkness, never come out in the open. And Basilicum...Well...He's not a part of Vongola, but he's on your side for sure." Explained Reina detailed and long.

"Then, what're the Vongola rings?"

"The Vongola's rings are the proof that you're the next generation of Vongola. It had been past down from generation to generation. It had a bloody history because many mafias want its power."

"Bloody history" from Reina's explanation was enough to make the brunette jumped in scared.

"B-B-Bo-Blo-Bloody history!" Then he calmed down. "Good thing is that man took those away."

Knowing his reaction would be like this, "Actually, Tsuna..." Reina sweat dropped a little. "The one Squalo took is the **fake** one. The real one actually..."

"I have the real one with me." Said Dino casually while holding the same box in front of Tsuna.

"HHHIIIEEE...! No, I don't want to be..." Tsuna tried to deny the fact he's the next boss of Vongola family.

"But, Tsuna..." Before Dino continued his words, Tsuna was already at the door.

"I'm sorry, Dino-san. I have to go home and study for my prep classes." Replied Tsuna quickly.

"Wait, Tsuna..." Called Reina, but "See you later, Dino-san, Reina." And he went.

"Tsuna, you know..." She pulled out a golden pocket watch from her pocket. It had a three circles with a different icons at each edge of the circles (A/N: imagine the Tri-Ni-Sette *spoiler*). "You can't escape from your destiny." She said to herself sadly while looking the pocket watch deeply and sadly.

"Hey, Reina." Called Reborn and snapped Reina from her dreamland.

"You should stay with Dino just this night. Tomorrow I will introduce you to Tsuna's family. You probably already know them." Said Reborn casually.

"I know that." She faced Reborn. "I'm not a little girl."

"I know. You're 15 years old, which makes you a year older than Dame-Tsuna. (A/N: According the wiki, Tsuna's 14 years old) To be honest, you already in high school at that age." Said Reborn disbelief.

"Of course, I'm in high school." Before Reina protested more,

"You head back with Dino today. I will go home now. Ciao ciao." And Reborn went out the room.

"Oh yeah, Reina." Called Dino and Reina faced Dino with question look.

"Speaking of destiny, can you tell my lil bro's destiny?" Asked Dino hesitantly.

"Tsuna's destiny...well..." Reina couldn't find right words to describe it. "I don't know for sure, but Tsuna already fated to become Tenth boss of Vongola when he met Reborn. Just like me when I met _them_ at the first time, in front of my eyes. I also fated to be here, to help you guys and I made a promise to fulfill this destiny."

"Who're them? And With whom you promise with?" Asked Dino curious.

"Enemies from the future and I don't remember with who I promise with, but it seems an important promise." Replied Reina emotionless.

"Well, okay then. Make sure you're in good condition for tomorrow."

Now, Reina couldn't wait to meet Tsuna's guardians in person.


	4. Chapter 4

Me in KHR World! Story 04: Meet the Family

Today, Tsuna was up early because he wanted to visit Basil. However, when he got to the hospital, he met all of his friends (Hibari didn't accept being Tsuna's friends). Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari (!).

"G-Guys, why all of you in here?" Asked Tsuna surprise.

"Well, Tenth, I just want to know about the guy from yesterday's condition."

"Me too, Tsuna."

"I CAME HERE TO TRAIN WITH MASTER PAO PAO TO THE EXTREME!"

"The infant asked me to come over here; in exchange he will fight me."

Before Tsuna said another words,

"Ciaossu." Greeted Reborn who came out from nowhere to everyone at the lobby of hospital.

"Re-Reborn, what the meaning o-..." Before Tsuna finished his words, the baby already silenced him.

"You all here to meet your newest member of family. Come here, Reina." Announced Reborn and Reina came to the lobby, still wore the same clothes that she wore yesterday.

"Re-Reborn-san, she's a girl. A girl's nothing than a trouble." Denied Gokudera.

"I'm not a normal girl, Gokudera Hayato." Said Reina coolly.

"H-How do you know my name?" Asked Gokduera surprise. He never met this girl, but she knew his name.

"Gokudera Hayato, also known as the Smoking-bomb or Hurricane Bomb. You have a half sister named Bianchi. Your father's a boss of a mafia family and your mother... I can't tell it, but I know your mother, not in person." Explained Reina, making Gokudera shock. How can she know about that?

"You know everything even you never meet them before. Don't tell me you're the prophecy girl who can see everything about the past, present and future of Vongola family!" Asked Gokudera more surprise.

"Yes, and let me introduce myself." She took off her hat. A long, silky, raven hair fell at the moment the hat wore off. Nice, light brown eyes appeared, gave a caring and friendly look to everyone in the lobby. Somehow, she looked a little bit like Yamamoto, well she looked like _Yamato Nadeshiko_ (A/N: The meaning's "An ideal Japanese woman").

"My name's Reina and as you knows; I'm the prophecy girl who can see everything about the past, present and future of Vongola family. It's nice to meet you all, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya, and Sasagawa Ryohei."

"How do you know my name?" Said them, expect Tsuna, harmonized.

"Well, I have a 'special' knowledge about you all, including your background. So, technically, I know everything about you all, even we never meet once." Answered Reina calmly.

* * *

><p>"Cool! Tell me anything you know about me." Said Yamamoto out of the blue.<p>

"Yamamoto Takeshi. You're the Namimori's school baseball star. Your father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, is the owner of a sushi bar (A/N: I forgot the name -_-). I know a lot about you, but I better shut my mouth about the further information." Explained Reina about Yamamoto's background.

"Wow, you know everything. But, Reina-san, have we met before? I feel like that at the moment we met." Yamamoto's voice was getting softer and softer as he said that.

"No. It's my first time to be here, but just like you, I feel we've met once and this city...It felt so familiar." A dead silence followed as she finished her words.

"Well, never mind." She broke the silence. "It maybe because I often saw it in my 'vision'. And please call me 'Reina'. It feels I'm older, even I'm just a year older than you, if you use 'Reina-san'." She said it in relived and cheerful tone.

"Alright, enough talking." Shouted Reborn to earn everyone's attention. "Since she knows all about you, the next generation of Vongola family, she must have a 'guardian' to look after her."

The sun arcobaleno looked around and finally decided who will be. "Hibari, if you don't mind."

"_Is he serious!"_

"Why, infant?" Asked Hibari coldly.

"Tsuna and the other have classes, so they can't always keep an eye on her. We don't know our mist guardian. You, in other hand, have many trusted men to look after her and you have a better chance to keep an eye on her. And beside, many strong fighters might come after her." Explained Reborn while he's smirking. Oh no, he up to something. Reina knew it.

"Fine. You owe me, infant." Agreed Hibari easily. Oh well, he agreed because he could fight some strong fighters.

"Alright then. Please take care of me, Hibari-san." Said Reina in manner.

"Oh, by the way, Reina, you will be staying in Sawada's house, so we can keep an eye outside the school. Now, everyone, dismiss." Before Tsuna protested, Reborn pointed his green gun to everyone. Since they didn't want to have a hole in their bodies, they immediately ran out to school, expect Hibari.

* * *

><p>"Let's go, herbivore. I have some work to do at school." Said Hibari harshly and walked away from beside Reina slowly, but she didn't follow Hibari.<p>

"Herbivore..." No respond.

"Are you tried to test my patience, herbivore?" No respond. No answer.

"Err... Kyoya, to be honest, if you want to call her, use..." Before Dino finished his words, Hibari already pulled out his tonfas and smacked the wall, few inches from her head, but she didn't move.

"So, you try to test my patience, huh..." And he's ready to bite this girl to death. "You will reject this." And attacked Reina.

Strangely, Reina avoided all the attacks without any difficult. She even didn't move from her place. Hibari stopped and gave a question look, he didn't show it.

"_How can this herbivore girl avoid my attacks without moving an inches?"_ He asked it to himself confusedly.

"You're an interesting herbivore. I really want bite you to death now." And Hibari charged her.

"Honestly..." She spoke at all. "I don't want to fight now, but I have no choice. It counts self-defends, not break the code." She lifted her finger and placed it at Hibari's chest when he closed to her. Strange thing happened, Hibari pushed back and fell because an impact at his chest, from Reina's finger. (A/N: I felt like Tsunade now -_-) He stared in shock and surprise, alongside Dino.

He got up and charged Reina again, but this time, she moved from her place and came face-to-face with Hibari. She raised both her fingers and shot at a spot at his both of shoulders. At the moment the fingers hit the spot, Hibari felt both his arms couldn't move a bit. He felt nothing from his arms.

"I hit a spot of your arm's nerves, so you can't move both of your arms." Said Reina calmly. "And next time you call me, use my name."

"Fix this, herbivore!" Shouted Hibari in deathly tone, but Reina didn't respond it.

"Cih! Fine, _Reina_."

"Okay..." She walked calmly to Hibari. "Just hit this spot and this spot..." She hit the same spots she used to hit. "And you can move now."

Hibari wanted to grab his fallen tonfas and attacked Reina, but she moved faster. She kicked the tonfas across the room

"Don't you ever think about it." Teased Reina, ignoring Hibari's deathly glare.

"What in the world** are **you, Reina?" Asked Hibari pissed.

"Well, you can say I'm a carnivore with herbivore face." Answered the black-haired girl calmly, making Hibari shot a disbelief look to her. She just ignored it.

"You have a long way to go to defeat me, but when you get stronger, you might be able to bring me down." She got up and walked to the entrance. "Shall we off now, Hibari Kyoya?" And she went out. Hibari just followed her emotionlessly.

* * *

><p>"It isn't a dream, right, Reborn? Kyoya defeated." Said Dino disbelief whet he saw just few minutes ago.<p>

"Then, prove it." Reborn kicked Dino's head.

"Ouch! It hurts!"

"If it hurts, then it isn't a dream." Replied Reborn calmly.

"Yeah...But, I never saw Kyoya defeated that easily."

"Then, this prophecy girl isn't a 'normal' girl. She has something hidden behind her weak mask."


	5. Chapter 5

Me in KHR World! Story 05: First Day with Hibari

Finally, they arrived at Namimori Middle School. They didn't speak a word while they's walking to the school.

"_This girl didn't speak unless it's necessary. She knows manner at least."_ Thought Hibari deeply.

She wanted to come to the class area, but stopped by Hibari.

"If you want to come to the school, use the white shoes." Warned Hibari harshly.

"I forgot. Where can I get it?" Asked Reina calmly. She always seemed to be calm every time.

"What's your shoes number?"

"Forty."

"Here." And Hibari tossed a pair of flat white shoes to Reina and she caught it perfectly.

"Thanks." She wore it in silence.

* * *

><p>"You may already know it, but it's the discipline committee's office. Remember the way to here." Explained Hibari coldly when they arrived in front of the discipline committee's office.<p>

"Okay." And they came in the office.

"_She only speaks few words. Well, at least she doesn't annoy me like other girls."_

As they came in, Kusakabe greeted them.

"Good morning, Kyoya-san. And who's this girl with you?"

"Her name's Reina and she's my new assistant today. She helps me with my work now, but in 'certain' works, I will get you." Explained Hibari emotionlessly. Kusabake only replied it with a understand nod.

"And, Kusakabe, I want you to get a school uniform for her." He walked to his desk, searched something, and gave it to Kusabake. "This one will do."

"Err... Can I request something?" Asked Reina shyly.

"Yes?"

"Can you make the shirt knee-length? I feel uncomfortable with the mini shirt or above the knee-length." Said Reina little shy.

"Fine. This uniform and the knee-length shirt. Come back before the after school." And Kusakabe left the office.

"When the uniform's here, you change it immediately. And now, Reina, I want you to help me with some work, but first, make me a coffee. The black one."

* * *

><p>Hibari amazed with Reina's works. She surprisingly useful, unlike other herbivores (in Hibari's opinion). She worked pretty fast, didn't make many mistakes, kept the office tidy than before, even her blend's quite good. She spoke less than other girls, but one thing that bothered him, she didn't smile a bit. Her face showed emotionless and yet a quite lonely. At least, she showed her cheerful and hard-worker side.<p>

Around lunch time, Kusakabe appeared with the requested uniform and handed it over to Reina.

"Err...its okay if I excuse myself for few minutes?" Asked Reina and received a single nod from Hibari. And then, she's out of the office to change her uniform.

Few minutes later, she came in, wearing the requested uniform. It's deep brown sailor uniform (the winter one) with the knee-length shirt. It had a long-sleeves deep brown blazer, light-yellow ribbon, and knee-length shirt with matching color with the blazer's color. It's quite a pretty uniform and she loved it. (A/N: I'm sorry if I can't describe the uniform. Here's the link if you can't picture the uniform: http : / / www . chinatraderonline . com / Household / Garment-Apparel-Fashion / Uniforms-Workwear / Uniforms / Pretty-School-Girl-Sailor-Uniform-212243446 . htm. Get rid the spacebar)

"Well, thank you for the uniform, Hibari-san. It fits perfectly." She smiled a little. Finally, he could see her smile. He wondered her real smile like what.

Kusakabe already gone when she arrived. She folded her pervious uniform and put it aside.

"Reina, I need you to give these files to the teacher's room." Hibari handed over some files to Reina, already finished fold her uniform. "The names are already on the files, so you know which one you should give to whom. Come back here around ten or fifteen minutes. Make it quick."

"Alright. Please excuse me." And she's gone.

Curious, he took her pervious uniform and investigated it. The uniform's surprisingly thick, alongside the checkered cloth vest. Both the vest and the shirt are in grey color. If he remembered correctly, the grey color's uniform's the most common high school uniform in some countries. Then, Reina was a high scholar!

"_I thought she's middle scholar, but in fact, she's high scholar."_ He mentally sighed, unknowing about his fact._ "No wonder why she can do her works perfectly."_ Well, don't judge the book with the cover.

Hearing the foot-steps at the empty corridor, he quickly folded back the uniform. Wait a minute, empty corridor? Then the lunch time's over and he remembered he never saw her eating, but why she didn't excuse herself to get something to eat or drink at least?

"Hibari-san, I'm ba-"

"You haven't eaten or drink since morning, right?" Asked Hibari, cutting her words.

Without waiting her reply, "Pour yourself a tea or coffee. And next time, tell me if you want to eat or drink." Since when he cared about her?

Without reply, she made herself a tea for her.

* * *

><p>While Reina's drinking her tea, Hibari looked at the window and spotted some students were making graffiti at the school ground.<p>

"Reina, wait here while I'm 'disciplining' some students." And he went out, leaving Reina alone.

She knew that face. Someone was disturbing the peace in Namimori, but she felt something's wrong. She looked out from window and she saw some students were planning on something.

Ignoring Hibari's order, she looked around and found several wooden stick.

"_Perfect."_ She grabbed one of it and rushed out, followed Hibari quietly.

"For disturbing Namimori, I'll bite you to death." Declared Hibari when he arrived at the crime scene.

"He's here. Active the traps!" Shouted one of them. Suddenly smoke lit and someone kicked his tonfas away and tied him with chains.

"We got him!" The smoke cleared and revealed some looking-strong seniors.

"Well...well...well. We finally got him." Said one of them. It seemed he's the leader. "Now, we finally get our revenge."

He hit Hibari, but suddenly a stone hit his head before he hit him.

"It's not fair if one against many." Hibari recognized this voice and looked to the source of the voice. Reina was standing few foots from there, holding a stick. "It's also not fair if you fight someone who can't move."

"You little b****, get her!" Shouted him angrily. Few of his followers charged her.

She held her stick ready and her aura seemed getting bigger and bigger. Hibari swore he looked her innocent, cheerful eyes turned into cold, deathly eyes at the moment the seniors closed to her. Did she have two personalities?

In quick move, she rotated the stick in circle at the both of her sides, knocking some seniors at left and right side. Seeing they surprised, she stopped the spin and stabbed all the seniors in front of her as the surprise attack. All of them knocked out, unconscious.

"Useless. The rest of you, get her!" And all of his followers charged her. It's more than before.

She charged them as well, but instead hit them; she stabbed the stick and jumped to the behind of them, using the stick as the fulcrum. The seniors didn't prepare of it, she took the chance and hit the knee joint of some seniors at the right. As some of them fell, they hit each other and knocked out.

"Woa...It's easier than its look." Said Reina in her usual tone.

The leader and Hibari were speechless. All of them were master of martial arts and they defeated so easily by a single girl with plain stick. Seeing all of his strong followers already defeated, he ran away like a coward.

"Hibari-san, are you okay?" Said her worriedly as she untied the chains. "I'm sorry if I didn't follow your order."

"I told you to stay in the office..." Said Hibari while he was getting up.

"And sit back and watch you, beating up by them." She cut his words. She looked little bit angry and worried. "I can't sit back and watch. I had enough."

Enough? Did something happen in her life?

"Let's forget it. And how can you beat them, alone with a plain stick? What in the world **are **you?" Asked Hibari deathly.

She sighed, knowing she couldn't hide it anymore. "I'll explain everything in the office."

* * *

><p>When they arrived inside the office, "Now explain, Reina."<p>

"Alright, then..." She took a deep breath. "I learned kung fu. It pasted down from my family's clan." And now Hibari more confused than before. If she can do something like that, why she didn't fight back at that time?

"If you can fight back, why you never lay a finger on that _shark_?" Asked Hibari harshly.

"W-Well..." She nervously answered it. "Because the codes."

"What codes?"

"Never show the clan's kung fu techniques in front of people, especially the secret ones."

"The secret ones? You mean the one you used at the hospital?"

"It counts the secret. And my stick techniques and bare hand or kick moves don't count the secret."

"Wait a minute...did you say 'secret ones'? Then it's more than one?" She gave a slight nod. "Then teach me all the moves."

"I...can't...do...that...Another code's never teach all the moves to the other people, outside the clan."

"Forget the codes."

"HOW CAN I FORGET THE CODES!" She raised her voice, making Hibari shock. No one ever raised their voice to him. "THIS IS AT LEAST I CAN DO AS THE..." She stopped at the middle and started to sob quietly. "As the last person in my clan..." Said her weakly.

"The last...don't tell me your clan...wipe out?" Asked Hibari guilty, even he didn't show it.

She didn't answer, she still sobbing quietly. Feeling guilty, he hugged to comfort her. She's sobbing quietly at Hibari's chest.

"_Oh great...I should watch my tongue now."_ Noted Hibari deeply.

"Fire...There's a fire in the dojo when the monthly meeting held..." She said it weakly and sadly after calmed down a bit. "Someone set it up...my clan's rival...they're planning to wipe out my clan...my parents were there and they...*hic*...they..."

"Hus...it's okay..." Said Hibari, calming down Reina. "I know it's hurt when you lost your parents." He remembered he also didn't have parents. Just like her.

After several minutes sobbing, Reina fell asleep. Hibari slowly carried her and lay down on the sofa. He pulled out a blanket and covered her. He saw her sleeping face, somehow peaceful and sad. The fate's cruel. Losing parents and the place where should belong already make her life miserable, now forcing to come to unknown place for the sake of 'them' and hunting by some random Mafioso because her power. He wondered if she sometimes cries alone. She's strong, stronger than normal girl, but it didn't make her emotionless and loner. Such a small, fragile hands but hold a great pain.

"_The infant knew my and her past. Maybe, that's why he makes me as her guardian. Having the same fate, so we can fill each other's holes in our heart."_ He tenderly touched her cheek. _"This time I won't make you sad again. Let's share the pain, shall we?"_

* * *

><p>She woke up in afternoon, making a relived face. Because it already late, Hibari walked Reina to Sawada's household.<p>

"Err...thank you for walking me to here."

"Hn." And Hibari walked away.

Before Reina came in,

"Reina." Called Hibari in unusual tone.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for asking that earlier." apologized Hibari quietly. "And this time, I won't make you cry again. I'll protect you, Reina."

Before Reina replied it, Hibari already walked away, fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Me in KHR World! Story 06: Reina as Hibari's Co-tutor

Hibari's little frustrated. Yep, he dying wanted to know about Reina's clan's secret fight techniques. She looked like a weak, fragile girl. A typical herbivore. But she had a hidden strength and battle techniques. If a weak person like her had that kind of strength, how about him, already a strong person? But she always refused to teach him, no matter how many times he asked.

_"My clan's techniques is **not** for a show or to get a respect from other people and become well-known. We use it to protect the one we loved and other people. Beside some of them might be deathly, so we can't easily teach people our techniques. We must trust them completely before we teach them."_

He got pissed off everytime he heard her rejection to teach him.

* * *

><p>Dino felt his frustration and deathly aura as they encountered. Well, he wanted to bite someone to death to let his frustration go and Dino probably his victim now, after several students who caused ruckus this morning. When he stopped Hibari's tonfa's movement, he asked why.<p>

"Hey, Kyoya, what's wrong with you? You look so frustrated today."

"That herbivore girl didn't want to teach one of her techniques." Said Hibari pissed and broke through from the whip and attacked Dino. Well he was beyond pissed right now. That herbivore girl (in Hibari's opinion), Reina, stil didn't want to teach him.

Dino quickly stopped the tonfa before it hit his jaw.

"Reina? I believe she can't do it because her clan's 'code' " They stayed in their position.

"I know and I just want to get stronger to protect Namimori. That's all." Said Hibari more pissed.

The fighting went on until...

BAM!

The door which leaded to the rooftop suddenly opened harshly, making three men jumped for surprise. They looked to the door and saw Reina, making a tired face and a loud sigh escaped from her mouth. Her left hand was holding a piece of note which said...

_Let me learn your techniques, herbivore girl, or I will bite you to death with all I got_

"Why you're so obsessed to getting stronger, Hibari Kyoya?" Said Reina tiredly, mentally face palmed.

Hibari shot a deathly glare to Reina, but she didn't care about it.

"I actually hate the jungle's rule. The strong will survive by crushing down the weak."

"Weak always weak. Herbivore always herbivore. Nothing can change that." Argued Hibari deathly.

"That's why the strong exist. They exist to protect the weak. That's why you **exist**." Argued Reina stubbornly while pointing her finger to Hibari.

And they started their look-like-non-stop argument so stubbornly. Each of them didn't want to give up. A stubborn man met a stubborn woman. A chaos couldn't escape. Dino and Romanio just sweat dropped, hearing their argument might be non-stop and took all day.

"They just like an old-married couple; don't you think so, Romanio?"

"I agree, boss."

* * *

><p>Few hours later,<p>

"Fine. I will teach you in two conditions." Said Reina too tired to argue more.

Hibari just smirk in victory, but didn't happy enough because there's some conditions for him. "Then what is it?" Said him impatiently.

"One. You must use it just to 'bite' the strong ones to death, not the weak ones. Which mean, you can use it as long as just for fighting our family's enemies, not the students. Two. You must follow all of the methods and rituals we use to train ourselves."

Hibari didn't happy with the conditions. He wished for that. Biting herbivores to death with his new-found skill. About the methods and rituals, he didn't care about that. Well, as long as he can bite some strong men.

"Fine, I agree." Agreed Hibari, earning a small smile from her.

"Well, if Reina will also train Kyoya..." Dino cut gently. "Which mean, now Reina's your Co-tutor beside me."

Dino walked away to the door, but stopped for a moment. "I will tell Reborn about you, being his tutor beside me. You do what you can, Reina. Good luck." And he's gone with Romanio, leaving alone Reina with Hibari as the day almost out.

* * *

><p>"Well, since you agree to learn from me. We must precede the ritual." She walked away from Hibari.<p>

Hibari didn't know about it and followed her wordlessly to where ever she wish for. They stopped in front of the Reception Room for a momet, just to grab her stick she used at other day. They went to the back of gymnasium. The only place which less student to come here. She began to draw a strange drawing. It was a circle with a star as big as the circle, with strange words which looked like Japanese or Chinese old characters. Hibari just watched her without a single hint of curious. After finished the drawing, she placed kunai with a white paper, same words written, to each sides of star.

She stood at the middle and mumbled some strange words. Suddenly a light appeared at the circle, looked like a barrier, shocking Hibari a bit.

"You can step in or walk away, Hibari Kyoya. This ritual will deem you as one of our clan. But once step in the circle, there's no turning back. Make the decision!"

"_Walk away? In your dreams, herbivore girl."_ Without hesitate, he step in the circle right in front of her, earning her smirk in amazed.

She bit her thumb and walked to Hibari. Hibari didn't know what she will do, but surprise as she suddenly grabbed his right wrist and wrote a Chinese character, 龍 (Meaning: dragon, in traditional accent) on his right arm. Surprise, he jerked his arm away. Good thing she already done it.

"From this moment, Hibari Kyoya, I'm your master and you're my apprentice and a part of the clan." As she finished her word, the mark on Hibari's arm glowed and slowly faded away and disappeared, leaving no traces at all and also the light around circle also glowed brightly and disappeared. Reina never left her smirk in amazed.

"Since the ritual's completed, we will start the training tomorrow. Meet me in front of school gate at seven. Get ready, Hibari Kyoya, my training's not as easy as Dino-san. Since you're well-trained, I bet you can survive." And she walked back to Tsuna's home, since it's late.

Hibari smirked, since now he could learn something from her and her training's not as easy as Dino. Tomorrow will be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter T^T Review, anyone? Cookie for the review and NO FLAME!<br>**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Spolier for the next chapter:**

**Hibari never expected Reina's training's "this" hard, but he learn something different about Reina and also discovered her deathly disease which can kill her in any minute.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Me in KHR World! Story 07: A day Of Training with Reina

Reina took Hibari to the mountain which pretty near to Tsuna and Reborn's training. Hibari was curious, even he never showed it, why she bring him to this place? And why she's carrying a stick and bag pack with her? And top of that, why she's wearing some kind of Chinese kung fu apprentice's usual uniform, expect she's wearing a sneaker? He beyond confused now.

"We're here!" Anounced Reina as they arrived in a meadow.

"Why we are here, _Reina?_" Growled Hibari deathly.

"As a part of our training." She took off her bag pack and threw a blind proof to Hibari.

Hibari stared the blind proof with a question look.

"Wear that, so we can begin our training." Said Reina, breaking Hibari's thought. He wore that wordlessly as she prepared on "something".

Hibari just stood in his place with mild annoyed until...

SMACK

Something hard, almost soft, and plastic, something like boxer's glove! suddenly hit his cheek. Hibari was pissed for that.

"Herbi..."

SMACK

Another hit to Hibari, this time to his nose. Hibari growled in pain as Reina smirked playfully.

"Concentrate, Hibari Kyoya! Or you can't hit me!" Ordered Reina little bit playfully and seriously and hit Hibari again. Yep, she combined a boxer's glove and the stick which she bought as Hibari's training tool. Please God help Hibari to survive her training...

* * *

><p>Reborn watched in amazed. He never knew she's that strong.<p>

"I guess I will leave Tsuna and Basil in her care for a moment." And he's gone.

* * *

><p>After several hit, Hibari finally understood her current training. He must fight using his hearing and sensing when he couldn't use his eyes and also his sensing was getting sharper than usual. Reina smirked, knowing Hibari finally realized it.<p>

"Okay, let's stop from now." Reina stopped Hibari's movement.

"Why? It's getting interesting." Protested Hibari.

"You already do beyond what I expected. From now on, let me treat your bruises first, so we can continue to next training." She said it as she gently removed the blind proof. Hibari just started to have fun with this training. He suddenly forced to sit by Reina.

"Stay there. I will get the first aid." And she turned her back to Hibari. He took this change and attacked Reina as a surprise attack, but stopped because a sudden pain at his left arm. It felt like try-to-attack-your-master-and-you-will-punish-for-that pain.

"Don't you ever think about it." Teased Reina, knowing this will happened. "The mark I drew yesterday isn't a normal mark. That mark will give a warning if you dare to _disobey_ your master."

Come to think of it, Hibari was _disobeying_ her right now. Letting a growl escaped, he sat out pissed.

* * *

><p>Hibari was surprise. He never knew she can be this good when she treated wounds. The way she used to treat was the right one.<p>

"Her-Reina, how can you treat wounds in perfect way?" Asked the perfect with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, I'm a Red Cross Youth for two years, so I already know how to treat wounds like what." Replied the raven girl casually.

What! A Red Cross! "You're not kidding me...right?" Asked Hibari unsure.

"No. And for your information, I never send to battlefield as the real Red Cross to treat the soldier's wounds."

Just like Hibari suspected, this girl isn't a normal girl after all. She looked like a typical herbivore, but she can be a sadistic carnivore if she wanted and a caring girl.

She stopped moving when she was packing the first aid. Hibari sensed it and get ready if it's enemy.

"Tsuna...Basilicum...Is that both of you?" And suddenly the brushes began to moving and showed both Tsuna and Basil, already worn out.

"Ojō-sama? What are thou doing in here?" Asked Basil surprise.

"Re-Reina? Hi-Hibari-san too!" Said Tsuna in shock.

"Oh, hello, Basilicum, Tsuna. I train Hibari while Dino-san in his work." Replied Reina in her usual tone, earning a disbelief look from Tsuna.

"Reina... You TRAIN Hibari-san?" Said Tsuna in shock.

"If that's true, why, Herbivore?" Said Hibari, still pissed about couldn't hit Reina. Tsuna immediately backed away from him.

"By the way, why both of you are here? I thought you're training at there." She pointed the rocky hill at between the rivers.

"Well, Reborn-san told thou to continue the training at this place with Sawada-dono." Answered Basil. Reina face palmed in her mind.

"_Reborn__ must__ be__ set__ this__ up.__"_

"Anyway, do you mean Reborn want us to train by Reina?" Asked the brunette, almost surprise about his question. Basil gave a nod to him. Yes.

The silence covered them until the raven girl spoke.

"Well, since Reborn told you that. Here." She tossed two same blind-proofs to the newcomers. "Once both of you wear that, our training begins."

Both Basil and Tsuna sensed this training won't be the same as usual.

* * *

><p>After several hit, all of them was exhausted. Hibari noticed Reina's breath was shorter than usual, but he didn't pay attention about it. After she finished treating everyone's wounds, she backed away and looked like she wanted to drink something when she sensed something dangerous.<p>

"Is there something wrong, Ojō-sama?" Asked Basil, noticed her sudden reaction.

"Three wolves. The hungry ones. They're heading to here." Everyone was on the guard after hearing her answer.

"WO-WOLVES!"

"We don't have time." She quickly packed her bag. "Let's get out from here."

They immediately ran as fast as they can to get away from the wolves. When they were getting close to the way out, a wolf suddenly jumped from the upper part, blocking their way out. Soon, the rest of his friends were coming.

"It seemed we have no choice, but to fight." She's steady her stick while the rest did the same thing. Tsuna walked back until his back met the solid wall.

A wolf jumped to Hibari and Hibari managed to block it. With his free hand, he hit the jaw and knocked it out, but it stood back. Basil was having a trouble, dealing it, but he can handle it. Reina fought the two of the wolves. Somehow, she looked like holding something.

"_Please, __not__ that__ this__ time...__"_

After few minutes, they finally beat them all. When they were about to relived, the raven girl sensed another wolf, coming to here. This time, this wolf was different than the other four wolves. It was bigger and looked like it's the pack leader. Hibari was ready to bite this wolf to death, but Reina raised her hand, blocking him. Slowly, she pushed her friends aside, giving them some space to fight.

Reina stabbed, but the wolf was able to dodged it and bit her stick. She struggled to free her stick, but the wolf broke it into two. Basil and Hibari wanted to save her, but she kept them still aside. She slowly backed away until met the solid wall. The wolf jumped to attack her neck, but with a quick move, she stabbed the wolf's head with the broken stick and killed it. The rest watched the fight worriedly and finally relieved, but they became more worried when Reina suddenly coughed some blood and passed out. Seeing that, they immediately rushed her to the Namimori Hospital.

* * *

><p>At hospital...<p>

"Her condition is stable from now. Good thing all of you rush her as soon as she collapse. You shouldn't push her too hard." The doctor reported it as soon as he finished examined Reina.

"What do you mean by 'shouldn't push her too hard'?" Hibari asked coldly, with a small hint of worry.

"She has a weak heart. Did you know about that?" The doctor asked it confusedly, surprising them.

"Ojō-sama never told us about that. Why she's keeping this a secret?" Basil looked really confused.

"Maybe she doesn't want to become a burden for us." Tsuna guessed it, but he knew his guess was right.

Since that day, Hibari were keeping Reina very carefully, in a case if she collapsed again because of her heart. He never gave her a hard task, but she refused and told him that she's not THAT weak. At that time, she hadn't taken her medicine and because of that, she collapsed. But Hibari was still angry because she didn't tell them about her health problem. She knew it's wrong, but she didn't want to become a burden, like Tsuna's guess.


	8. IMPORTANT NEWS

**IMPORTANT NEWS:**

Sorry for long-updating. This one isn't the update. I want to tell you this story will be edited. Change the storyline, summary, the title, basically changes everything. It might take long time, but I will try to post as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.

Love,

Reina1505


End file.
